C1-10P
C1-10P also known as Chopper, was a C1-series Astromech droid possessed by Hera Syndulla and previously by Jax Teel. He serves as tactical and technical support aboard the Ghost. Biography Peace in the Galactic Republic Droid Antics I Hack the Stack! In 35 BBY Chopper served aboard the Gilded Star when he met Z4-K2 who was on a mission by Jax Teel. Chopper agrees to help Zevoor and breaks the security around the crates of contraband. What he was unaware of was that Zevoor had two forms and killed every pilot and the owner of the Gilded Star. Thanks to quick thinking, Chopper steered the Gilded Star towards Lothal where it safely landed, before Zevoor took Chopper to meet his master. Cling to your Roots! He, BB-1 and Zevoor ran into a Jawa trader on Lothal, who told them of a "Shiny Machine". Here they encountered a group of B1 Battle Droids who were led by Clunker and the shiny machine turned out to be a Droid Gunship retrofitted for the transport and delving of Kyber Crystals. Jadiir turned against everyone and Chopper decided to side with the Battle Droids and stun Jadiir. In return and for their help they each recieved a Kyber Crystal, Chopper even two. Run, Chopper, Run! When Chopper and Zevoor visited a shop to run an errant for Jax Teel, Zevoor's Assassin Mode was triggered by a snipeshot by Kol Kaheem and Chopper had to defend the family from Zevoor, but unfortunately the owner was killed. The Coruscant Security Police arrived and Agent Arian Vennek blamed it on Chopper. Chopper escaped from the scene and was forced to split up with Zevoor. He traveled to Level 1313, where he discovered the true culprit of the crime, Kol Kaheem. He managed to trick Kaheem into admitting the crime and is cleared of it. Zevoor apologizes for leaving Chopper behind and is told their next job is in the Senate District. Age of the Empire Star Wars: Rebels Star Wars Rebels: Season 1 During their raid to recover a set of Imperial supply crates, Chopper mostly remained on the ship, backing Hera Syndulla up when she fought against a TIE/LN Starfighter and travelling with them all to Cikrato Vizago to deliver the goods and gain the intelligence about the Wookiee enclave. Chopper joined Kanan Jarrus when the latter decided to rescue Ezra Bridger from the cludges of Agent Kallus. Chopper managed to disable the defenses of the Imperial compound, so that Kanan could get to Ezra and Kallus. They temporarily get seperated when Kallus puts the entire base on high alert, but manages to escape together when the Ghost shows up and Kanan is forced to reveal himself as a Jedi. When the Lothal rebels were send to intercept a transport of disruptor rifles, Chopper was chosen to replace the droid that actually accompanied the shipment R2-D2. Later when they headed to Lothal while having the commuter hijacked, Chopper was unable to block the other droid from sending out a distress signal that got picked up by Agent Kallus. After an ambush by the Imperials, Chopper and Zeb rigged the shipment to blow up when the commuter was supposed to take its leave. He remained with Kanan, Ezra and Zeb in the Ghost as they awaited the return of Hera and Sabine. However when Kanan recieves a distress call Chopper and Kanan pilot the Ghost to Arnatoth Prime. He later helps Zeb loading up the fuel cells and crates into the Ghost. Chopper joined Ezra and Kanan to travel to Anchor Base. Here he remained hidden on the Ghost even when Kanan and Ezra were captured by OOM-117 and the arrival of the Grand Inquisitor. In the end he was instrumental in their escape from the base when Chopper laid down coverfire on the Stormtroopers and the Grand Inquisitor. While not actively participating in the infiltration of The Spire, Chopper was keeping the Phantom running for Kanan and the rest of the Lothal rebels to make a quick escape from Stygeon Prime. He was the one who brought the report about the execution of Senator Gayl Trayvis to Hera and Kanan. He was then ordered by Kanan and Hera to prepare the Ghost for takeoff towards Lothal. Together with Hera he remained on the Ghost when the rest of the Lothal rebels infilitrated Anta Tor and rescued Gayl Trayvis from execution. After the senator revealed intel on a secret prison and on a new group of recruits arriving at the Imperial Academy Chopper was assigned to Kanan and Ezra to infiltrate the Imperial Academy. Along with Kanan he remained on standby on the Ghost when a distress signal was send out by Ezra Bridger notifying them he and the recruits that wish to defect are to be picked up. Chopper manned one of the mounted turrets of the Ghost while Kanan flew in and picked most of the recruits and Ezra up. Unfortunately due to imminent incoming Imperial fighters, they were forced to evacuate Anta Tor airspace before they could pick up the rest of the Lothal rebels. Chopper was present when Kanan and Ezra delivered the recruits to an envoy of Senator Bail Organa. When they later were being shot down by a patrolling TIE fighter, Chopper and Ezra went out to find help, but they got seperated. Chopper returned to the Ghost where he and Kanan fixed the ship and he helped Kanan heal. They then set out to find Ezra, finding him trapped within a Force Vision. Together they get him out and return to the Ghost. Ezra and Kanan went into the Weak Fish Casino where they contacted Lando Calrissian. Unfortunately due to his demands to have them destroy two refineries and to keep Chopper as safekeeping, Chopper had to stay with Lando until Kanan and Ezra would return. They succeeded and Chopper was given back to the two rebels for their success. Chopper was doing maintenance when the crew gained a new mission from Fulcrum to liberate Gayl Trayvis from captivity. They succeed in this mission and they work on a plan to have the Imperial Communications Center on Lothal act as a stage for Trayvis to speak to the galaxy. Unfortunately for the rebels, Trayvis turns out to be a traitor and they are forced to fight against a full force of Imperials in which Chopper manages to lead away the AT-ATs stationed there by Grand Moff Tarkin aboard the Ghost. He later picks the rebels up on top of the tower, but they are forced to leave Kanan behind. He was aboard the captured Gozanthi-class Cruiser when the Lothal rebels set a plan into motion to free the captured Kanan Jarrus. He also managed to detach one of the escape pods from the captured cruiser in order to have it be able to be launched out of the city once they were done. Communicating directly with the Mouse Droids Sabine had used, he figured out Kanan was not there and they made their way out by jettisoning out of the city and meeting back up with the rest of the crew. Chopper was used to scan the surroundings for incoming Imperial spies and was the one to alert the Lothal rebels of the carnage that the Galactic Empire rained down on Tarkin Town. He and Zeb then acted as backup for Hera, Ezra and Sabine as they flew the stolen TIE fighter up to the Executrix after infiltrating the squadrons of Vult Skerris. As Zeb and Chopper attached the Ghost to the Star Destroyer, Zeb managed to get into the Star Destroyer unnoticed. When their ruse was discovered however, Chopper was forced to detach the Ghost while the Executrix jumped to Hyperspace, leaving his friends all alone. He worked furiously to regain control over the Ghost and get the systems back online. When he finally managed to establish base communications, Fulcrum contacted him and Chopper relayed the situation. Ahsoka met with him and together with Chopper flew the Ghost and Phoenix Squadron to Mustafar to aid the Lothal rebels. There they arrived just in time to escort the stolen TIE fighter to safety. When they were all reunited Chopper established a link to Bail Organa and introduced Fulcrum to his crew as Ahsoka Tano.